Silent Screams
by RapMonsFaceThough
Summary: Zombie Apocolypse Au. Artemis is struggling to find the one scientist that has the cure to the zombie disease with the help of her boyfriend Jason Todd. I'm terrible at summarys, just read the story... DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Silent Screams

I guess I should start this off like a normal girl does her diary. Except this isn't a normal diary. And I'm not a normal girl, young woman, whatever I would be called. My name is Artemis Crock and I am living a special kind of hell I would never have pictured me living in 5 years ago. This special hell consists of me constantly running and fighting for my life. Of course I have my trusty boyfriend Jason Todd and his averagely bad ass family. Oh, I forgot to mention the fact that this hell is what almost everyone fears at least once in their life, a zombie apocalypse.

I forgot to mention that this was all started by S.T.A.R. Labs and one of their stupid testes about _curing_ a disease. But no, they had to go and make a new disease that was, and is, rampaging the country making everyone infected become practically zombies in what was called _"An Accidental Epidemic That Will Soon Be Corrected By Official Scientists Of S.T.A.R. Labs"_ But that was five years ago, now all the scientists that could have saved us are either dead or turned into zombies. Well all except one. We are currently trying to find him, but the days are getting shorter with the upcoming winter, not to mention the freezing cold that is bound to come sooner or later up here in what _was_ New York City.

The scientist that we're looking fores name is Barry Allen. But he also has two young proteges named Wally West and Bart Allen. Ironically, before this whole "Epidemic" happened, Wally and I used to date. We didn't get very far in the relationship because we were too different. Jason and I get along very well compared to Wally and I. It also adds up to Wally being gay. I mean I can get along with everyone. Right? Wrong. But he was totally gay before he came out to everyone six years ago. But people don't really care what your sexuality is anymore, we are all considered "uncontaminated". He and Jason's older brother started dating soon after they both came out on the same day. I keep writing about the past like it matters anymore. I should probably tell you what is going on these days...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 **a/n: Disclaimer! All characters belong to DC Comics. The idea for the team going through a zombie apocalypse belongs to FrankandJoe3.**

We lost one of the good assets of our team yesterday. His name was Conner Kent and he died while trying to save his girlfriend Meghan Morcs. Meghan wasn't anything special, except she was really good at reading peoples thoughts, not really useful to us since the zombies don't really have thoughts to read. She was very annoying, so no one really misses her all that much, but we did have to leave both their bodies since we were trying to get away from the zombie s that had killed the both of them.

Luckily neither of them had been previously bitten by a zombie, because if they had been bitten they would have been turned into a zombie. The disease works in a weird way since you can only be turned if you were previously bitten, so most of us would get turned.

Have I ever mention how much I fucking hate these goddamned zombies? No? Well let me tell you then. I FUCKING HATE THESE MOTHERFUCKIMG ZOMBIES!

They ruined my already Fucked up life to be an even more fucked up life. At least I don't have to live with my parents anymore. They used to be the fucking bane of my existence, now I have no idea where they are now, maybe they're zombies. Maybe they're just dead.

Hell, they might actually still be alive.

The point of this is really isn't to just bitch about my life. Yet that is exactly what I'm doing. The real reason I'm writing in this journal is in case the epidemic ever gets cured. People may want to know how life was like, or how people lived in hell. Because that's what this is. Hell. The one word in the American dictionary that can explain what this is.

We've been traveling for about a month now. Of course all our traveling consists of walking since all power has gone out and we couldn't find a working car, or any gasoline for that matter. All the bikes we started out having are now broken down from over-use.

Jason decided to carry me for about 2 hours a day, while I walked the rest, we could only walk for about six hours a day because we are running out of resources. Mainly food and water, but we are also running out of weapons.

Most of us use whatever weapons we can find, like old pipes and guns we are able to find around old, abandoned houses that people left behind when the cities were evacuated.

We have no idea what state the rest of the world is in, but the last we heard was from about three years ago saying that all of Asia was taken over by the zombies. Now all we can do now is hope there are other survivors out there.

All the survivors we've met so far joined us. Like Zatanna and her father. Zatanna's father, Giovanni Zatara, was sort of like a healer, too bad he died a year ago. While Zatanna was heartbroken over his death, the rest of us were secretly glad for the extra food we got after he passed.

/break\

It's been three months since I last wrote in this journal, not much has happened except the fact that we met up with Jason's older brother, Dick, and his boyfriend Wally. Wally is the last scientists nephew and has been staing with him since the outbreak of the disease. They are leading us to his lab in what used to be Central City, Missouri.

Wally and I dated five years ago when we were in high school, too bad he turned out to be gay not that I have anything against gays, as I previously stated.

This is the end for this entry I guess, talk to you later, journal.


End file.
